


Rider's Gay For Goggles. Oh Shi

by Pixxyofice



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Other, hint: if you're looking at this fic you know what I got into, so you'll never guess what i got into, uploading this because i ain't showing my tumblr my google docs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: The Truth Come Out- Does Rider is Gay?Another drabble collection, this time for rider/goggles. With other ships if i feel like it.





	1. Rider Chokes On a Drinking Straw

A dim TV screen lit up a darkened room. An inkling, laying on the couch, hair still tied up in his normal ponytail, was leaning back into it, squinting into the light. He still wore his namesake Black Inky Rider, but was just lazily wearing his socks. The boots were laying on their sides beside the couch, standing neatly up.  Rider had to admit it. He found most of this stuff pretty boring. He was falling asleep, and kept sipping at a long-empty drink in order to keep himself awake for-

" _ So, Goggles, _ " Said the interviewer's voice, and Rider's tentacles perked up slightly. He shifted in his seat, and sipped at the drink again. " _ We've heard that you had many friends. _ "

" **_YEP!_ ** " Goggles' smile beamed into view, and Rider stopped sipping, watching the screen with totally mysterious intent. " _ A lot of friends! Rider, Aloha-kun, Skull-kun, Glasses-kun- _ "

" _ Why am I mentioned after Rider-kun? _ " A nerdy voice said in the background, and Rider knew it was the voice of Goggles' closest childhood friend, Glasses. " _ Nevermind, just- just continue. _ "

" _ Of course! So, we here at the agency were wondering... Do you have any feelings for anyone? _ "

Goggles blinked, confusion arising on his face, but his smile still wide. " _ Well, I'm pretty sure I can't be hearing for someone, I'm not- _ "

" _ They mean a Romantic Crush, Goggles. _ " Glasses commented again, and the camera actually moved over to see Glasses, hiding behind a wall, with his head poking out. " _ Like, romance. Dates. Like Aloha-kun wa- _ "

" _ Oh! Romantic! _ " Goggles beamed, and the camera focused back on his face. " _ Well, in that case, I have a crush on Rider! _ "

Rider choked on his straw. He pressed a hand against his chest, and whatever else the interviewer or Glasses or Goggles was saying after that was lost to his choking. When he finally got the straw out, he pressed a hand against his face, very clearly trying to hide the heat spreading across his cheeks.

"Rider?" Bamboo slid her hand on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Rider looked to the TV screen. Bobble was on there, mouth as always in that silly smile, and she was spinning around, making the camera very confused.

"I-" Rider coughed again, and he really needed something to drink, but his cup was empty. "I just choked on my drink."

Bamboo stared at him. She smiled, and rose an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes. Go back to bed, Bamboo."


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how Rider is the agent that- oh, spoilers by the way- the agent that gets brainwashed by Tartar?
> 
> He still has nightmares about it sometimes... And sometimes, it mixes with his feelings.

Goggles stared down at Rider, his face deadly serious compared to... Most other times Rider has seen him. He held his splattershot in his hands, and a scowl not unlike Rider's own was reflected on his face. He held multiple items on his back... And a cape, stolen from Rider's own shoulders.

"I don't know why this body didn't go after you," a sickening voice crawled out of Goggles' throat. "But he shall exterminate you all the same." Goggles hopped up from the platform he was on, and with terrifying accuracy, dived down to Rider.

Rider held the roller in front of him, and battered Goggles away. Goggles flipped a few times, and landed safe and sound.

_ Rider? _

Rider watched as Hachi ran towards goggles, blaster up and ready to fire at the paste, that stupid mind controlling paste-

_ Rider?? _

Goggles easily dodged out of the way, eyes still blank. He spun around, and a bomb launcher was on his back. Splat bombs flung themselves into the air, and someone above starts to shout instructions.

Instructions that Rider can't follow. As Hachi gets away scot free, the bombs blow up in Rider's face.

Goggles stepped on Rider's chest, and aimed the splattershot at him.

_ Rider, come on... _

"You will never be my friend," Goggles said, in his own voice. Rider's breath was getting more and more limited. The other inkling leaned down, a smirk on his face. "Can't you see?"

Goggles leaned in...

**_Rider!_ **

* * *

Rider opened his eyes to be greeted, face to face, with Goggles. Stifling a yell, Rider quickly sat up and pushed himself away, a flush on his face. "Go-Goggles? What are you doing here?"

"You invited me here..." Goggles said, and Rider's stomach seemed to plummet. Goggles sighed, and just jumped onto Rider's bed. His hand landed on Rider's leg, and Rider pretended his hearts didn't stop for a moment. "You were screaming."

Ri der stared at Goggles. "Screaming? About... What, exactly?" Rider? Screaming? He was so glad his teammates didn't live in his house... 

Goggles opened his mouth to make a remark, then shut it, focusing. Rider shifted to face towards the inkling.  _ His hand is still resting on his knee. _

"I can't remember." Goggles said, beaming. "You were just screaming! Must've been a nightmare."

_ Goggles smile widened, the paste gleaming on the side of his head. "You will never be my friend." _

Rider was glad that Goggles didn't know what the dream was about. He didn't want to stress the other. He knew how stressful other problems could be. He scratched his neck. "Yeah... A pretty bad one."

Goggles' smile fell, but it picked right back up. "Do you want me to sleep in your bed tonight?"

"Wh-" Rider's ears seemed to poke upwards, and he choked out, "If you're gonna, stay five centimeters away from me."  With that, he went to go lay down in his bed. 

Rider's leg disconnected from Goggles' hand, and Rider felt... Bad. Rider, stop it...

* * *

Goggles watched as Rider fell back into slumber. The blue inkling watched Rider's chest rise and fall, and his ears twitch. Goggles lay down right next to Rider, staring into his sleeping face. His adorable sleeping face, relaxed like it never was while he was awake.

Goggles placed one hand on Rider's cheek. He leaned in... And pressed a kiss to Rider's nose. Goggles then backed away, and he breathed, "Please, have a good dream about me tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit pix is writing more of the good gays


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rider and Goggles are having a moment... It's cute and also silly, because of course it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you just. want to write fluff? You think of your characters and go 'i want to collapse from cute?' That's the feeling I got while trying to write this story. Enjoy!

Rider sat on one side of the couch, eyes not really focused on the television screen in front of them. Announcer voices blared out from the screen in an excited manner, voicing what was happening on the screen- something about a zone.  Rider wasn't paying attention to that. His eyes were focused on the person who  _ was _ paying attention to the tv screen- Goggles. The main "idiot" of blue team, shoveling popcorn into his mouth. There was his almost ever-present smile on his face, and a glint of enjoyment in his eyes.

_ "Oh! Romantic! " Goggles beamed, and the camera focused back on his face. " Well, in that case, I have a crush on Rider!" _

Rider pressed his hands against his leg, trying not to let that thought bring a more noticeable blush to his face. That had happened... What, a month back? He still wasn't sure if Goggles had meant it, but...

Goggles was right next to him, cheering on a dynamo player who just covered the zone in two strokes. He could just...

"Hey, Goggles?" He asked, trying not to let his nervousness show.

Goggles lifted his face from the popcorn bucket, some kernels on his face. "Yesh?" He asked, spitting a little bit of the food in his mouth out of it.

Rider's face hardened. "Swallow your food." It was easy to be hard on him like that, especially with Goggles being... Well, Goggles. Even as fond as Rider was, Goggles would always be a bit of a glutton..

The blue-ink Inkling turned away and swallowed his food, and then turned back. Then, his smile softened. Before Rider could ask why, Goggles slid a hand down and placed it on top of Rider's hand.  "Wanna talk?" Goggles was still smiling in a soft way. What the heck? How could he... Again. "Idiot", in quotation marks. 

Rider let the presence of Goggles' hand on his sink in for a bit, then he breathed in. He could do this. He was Rider, leader of Yellow-Green team. "Do you remember what you said, on Empuro TV?"

Goggles' smile fell, and shaped into shock. "You- You watched that?"

"You told me to!" Did Goggles forget, did Goggles just say that because he forgot Rider would watch it...? "Did you forget?!"

"I did..." Goggles trailed off, as if surprised with himself. The hand on Rider's tightened slightly, and Rider did his best to not show how flustered that made him. Goggles mumbled, "What I said there is true..."

A beat. Goggles and Rider stared into each other's eyes, both growing more and more flushed.

"Are you saying..." Goggles' smile returned, and his sentence trailed off. He pulled himself closer to Rider, who had a slight feeling what Goggles meant by his sentence... And his unmistakable blush was spreading across his face once more.

"Maybe." Rider was trying to save face. Keyword is try.

Goggles' smile widened. Then the weirdest thing happened.

Goggles grabbed at Rider's shirt, and pulled the taller inkling in. Before Rider could blink, his lips were met with Goggles' own. Rider's thoughts fizzled out of his head, and he wrapped his hands around Goggles' back, rubbing his hands up and down.  Body against body, mouth against mouth. Rider felt like he was on fire. Goggles pushed against Rider, excited, and they continued to push against each other-

"Hey, bos-" someone's voice cut off, and Rider quickly threw Goggles off of him, staring over at- Oh no. Bamboo held up her phone, a blank stare on her face. Then, she lowered it, and slipped it back into her pocket, a small smile on her face. "You busy?"

"No," Rider squeaked, and his blush deepened in shade.

"I'll just be outside, carving. Continue." With that, Bamboo shut the door, leaving Goggles and Rider alone again.


End file.
